


On my Deathbed

by RandomWriting789



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, Character Death, F/F, Healing, Sad, character comes back to life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25463122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomWriting789/pseuds/RandomWriting789
Summary: Adora had been hit by a monster underneath the Crystal Castle while she was training with a malfunctioning Light Hope.She's got a virus that has slowly been killing her for the past month.On her last night of living, she quietly calls the name of the one person she wishes to talk to before she dies
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 131





	On my Deathbed

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place awhile after the battle of Salineas in Season 4

Catra paced around the outskirts of the Fright Zone, thinking of what to do with herself

Salineas was being retaken by a new charge lead by Mermista. Scorpia was gone, Entrapta was gone, Double Trouble was silent, and Adora was long gone. Her brief win had caused her to doubt herself, _is this what she wanted?_ What good was her goal if it made her feel miserable? Right now, she almost felt like she wanted to leave the Horde, leave Etheria leave everything behind, she couldn't take it anymore. She had to focus on her mission, it was all she had left, she'd lost everything for it, it had to be worth it. She turned to make her way back to the building when a man raced out of the woods.

He was wearing Bright Moon clothing, _possibly a spy_ Catra thought. She ran at him and quickly pushed him to the ground. Once she had the upper hand she asked menacingly ''State your business, Rebellion scum are unwelcome here in Horde territory'' 

The man looked up at her, cowering in fear, he quickly choked out ''Princess Adora requests your presence-'' 

Catra kicked him in the ribs for mentioning her name before she laughed out loud ''She requests my presence? What, is she too prissy to face me now?'' The man looked at her with fear in his eyes. ''She's more of a coward than i thought, sending the weak to do her dirty work'' It felt good to spite Adora, even if she wasn't there. It made Catra feel better, even though she'd regret her words whenever she said these things

''Her deathbed'' the man whispered, still on the ground, afraid to move ''she requests your presence at her deathbed''

Catra froze. _Deathbed?_ But that couldn't be, Adora couldn't be dying, she was She Ra, she never gave up, she was the hero, she couldn't die, it had to be a mistake.

''Explain'' she gave him a menacing glare, the man was shaking now. ''She had picked up a disease last month, when she ventured into a ruin. she's been deteriorating since. Her friends, they looked everywhere for a cure, but nothing was found. She says that she's accepted that she won't be here any longer'' He looked up solemnly ''She says she'd want nothing more than to see you one last time, She only has tonight to live'' 

Catra went fully rigid, she turned around so no one could see her face. Adora was dying. Adora wouldn't be here anymore. She'd never see her smile again, she'd never look into her eyes again. She'd never face her in battle again. She'd never speak to her again. Even after all the times she said she hated her, she couldn't imagine a world where there was no Adora around. Her heart felt as if it was shattering. Adora couldn't die, she couldn't leave, not again. Catra let some tears slip as she looked away, she was aware that the man had run away, retreated back into the woods. She didn't care. She had to go see Adora for herself _now_

She readied a skiff and took off as fast as possible, her face full of worry and determination at the same time

She finally reached Bright Moon after what felt like hours, even though it was just ten minutes. Gimmer was outside, she didn't face her as she entered. ''Wow, I didn't think you'd actually show up'' She sarcastically commented as Catra walked closer ''After all, you wanted this more than anything'' 

Catra looked away, she didn't want to argue ''What happened? Where is she?'' She plainly asked

''She was hit by this monster in a First One's temple. We thought she'd be fine but then these green scars appeared, as if she was infected and-and'' Glimmer paused, she couldn't continue ''She's not letting anyone in except this old lady, or you. It's the room with the big gold door on the third floor'' Catra recognized the grief Glimmer felt, without a word, she dashed into the castle

People did double takes as she ran through. Most of them glaring at her in anger, others confused at her presence. She was aware that she wasn't welcome here at all. She reached the room to see Bow standing outside 

''Catra! I didn't think you'd come'' He looked at her almost as if he was relieved ''She's talking to someone right now, but they'll be out soon'' The two stared silently at the door, unwilling to speak anymore to eachother, Catra could hear someone talking inside.

''No, no, Mara dearie. You have to accept what you give to others, it is the only way!'' An old woman walked of the room. She was short, Shaggy, with massive eyes and yellow flies around her. Catra would've found her amusing if she wasn't preoccupied with Adora. The woman looked up at her ''Ah, yes, she will finally accept, dearie'' Catra was confused but she didn't care right now. She looked to Bow.

''I'll lead her out'' he stated ''go talk to her'' Catra nodded before walking through the massive doors.

The room was huge. It was as large as all the Force Captain Quarters combined. Bright light came from large crystals decorating the ceiling. There were so many colours in every direction. The walls were smooth and etched with beautiful gold. Catra would sarcastically comment on it, if she wasn't focused on the small bed at the end of the room. 

In the bed lay a frail looking girl. He dirty blonde hair strewn across her pillow. Her eyes were slightly open. Her lips were parted as she took in shallow breaths. Her chest shakily rose and fell. Bight green scars decorated her body, Catra could see them slowly growing to consume her. Her face was gaunt, she was just skin and bones. She'd gotten so much more skinny, it felt like the slightest disturbance would break her apart. There was a soft chair n one side of the bed and machines all over the other, clearly keeping the girl alive.

Catra reached the edge of the bed, she called out ''You requested my presence?'' Still pushing a snide remark, since she didn't know what to say. Her heart shattered as she heard Adora's voice

''Catra! You came! Bow and Glimmer said you wouldn't come, but i just knew you would!'' Catra looked down. Adora's voice was hoarse, worn, as if she couldn't properly use it anymore. But that was expected, what broke Catra was the cheer and happiness in it. Adora was happy to see _her?_ After everything she did? Adora was brightly smiling at her, as if she was the happiest person in the world. She still looked horrible but her smile was completely real, she still saw the hope in her eyes. It broke Catra's heart.

Adora wasn't in her right mind, the pain she felt was too great, she couldn't properly string a sentence. She could only perceive the smallest of things, she couldn't remember how bad Catra was to her. She lazily smiled at Catra as she sat down. Catra felt so powerless in front of her, there was nothing she could do to help.

''I'm here, Adora'' She choked out ''I'm here'' Adora's arm twitched as she continued to smile, just happy that Catra was there. ''Where were you, Catra?'' she asked sadly. Catra felt as if a knife had been stabbed into her chest.

Adora didn't remember, she didn't remember what had happened between them, she thought they were still best friends. Catra wanted to keep things going as much as she could. ''I was...just out for awhile'' She answered as her throat tightened. 

She didn't realize she was crying until Adora shakily lifted her hand and wiped the tears away, she was still smiling, she was so happy, even when she was dying, she felt complete happiness. All because Catra was with her. Catra grabbed her hand as it landed back on the bed. Her heart aching for Adora.

''Catra....everything hurts'' She whispered as the pain caught up to her ''What's going on?''

Catra held her hand tighter, Adora really didn't know, and she was looking to her arch enemy to answer her, oblivious to what Catra had done before. ''It's okay, Adora'' She whispered as the tears flowed out ''It's gonna be fine'' Adora smiled brightly at her again, as if she really thought that it'd be okay. She was slowly losing more and more of her sanity, and all Catra could do was comfort her before she died. 

''Catra'' She said her name with so much love as she reached up again to cup her cheek ''Why are you crying?...You never cry'' Catra didn't answer as she held her hand. She couldn't answer, she didn't have the strength to, she only continued to sob. Seeing Adora like this had totally broken her. She expected her to talk normally, to be in her right mind, but the sickness had deteriorated her so badly that all she could look to was her best friend, not even clearly remembering her properly. Happy to look at her, fully trusting her as if Catra hadn't betrayed her, still loving her after everything she did. 

The trust made Catra feel the worst. Adora was so trusting of her, as if Catra could take all her worries away, as if Catra would help her instead of throwing her into another abyss. Smiling at her, putting her full trust in someone who had wronged her so much. Catra hated to look at it. She hated to see the innocence and love from Adora. She knew the real Adora hated her, and that made the love sting even more.

Suddenly, Adora's hand dropped, she went pale, her smile wavered as she barely whispered. ''I feel like i have to tell you....'' Now Adora was the one crying. Her memories were all jumbled up, some hazier than others. She recalls all the important figures in her life, she remembers some stuff she's done. She briefly remembers being Etheria's hero, but it's all so strange to her. She only knew that she had to say what she remembered before the pain got worse, ''I'm sorry''

Catra's eyes widened as Adora said the words. She didn't want to hear it, not like this, not on her deathbed. ''No, it's okay, you don't have to say sorry, i should say sorry, i-'' Adora was still holding her hand, but she was growing paler and weaker, she spoke again, this time she was barely audible ''I love you''

That did it, that broke Catra down. She dissolved into tears as she held Adora, facing her as the girl slowly lost expression in her face, succumbing to the pain. ''Adora, please, don't go'' She cried out as Adora still smiled at her ''please...I can't go on without you'' Adora was slipping away, Catra couldn't do anything, she continued to beg for Adora to stay as the green slowly reached her eyes.

Catra faintly heard her heartbeat weaken as she cried more. She wouldn't get a chance to say it again ''I love you too'' She whispered as her tears dropped down to Adora's cold, lifeless face.

Catra had never felt so miserable in her life. Nothing mattered anymore, not the Horde, not the rebellion, not Etheria, all that mattered to her was the person she cradled in her arms. She remembers when they were little, when their entire world revolved around eachother and having fun. When they were both innocent and only fully trusted eachother. She saw that Adora again today. An Adora so trusting and innocent and loving towards her. She had pulled them apart, she had ruined their relationship, she had tried to kill her multiple times, and yet, Adora had still looked to her with that same trust as she died. ''I love you so much'' Catra whispered as she cried onto Adora's limp body.

Suddenly, a small heart appeared on Adora's chest, glowing brighter than the lights on the ceiling. The green slowly began to recede from her face. She looked so peaceful. Her body began to glow, she rose above, into the air, the wires of the machine fell off of her. Catra was full of fear as she watched. Adora slowly flew back down onto the bed.

Catra stared at her, she looked fully healed. Her eyes widened as Adora coughed, her breathing looking normal again. Her eyes fluttered open.

She instinctively looked at Catra, her memories now fully intact, even the ones from a few minutes ago. Catra stared at her, not believing it, tears still streaming down her face. Adora slowly reached out and held her hand ''Catra...you did it''

Catra held Adora closer than ever, crying into her shoulder with all her might. ''You Idiot, i thought i'd lost you''

She kept on crying as Bow and Glimmer entered. ''What happened?'' Glimmer cried out. Catra stayed in Adora's arms as Adora explained. ''She saved me'' She smiled ''I don't know how she did it but she did''

Bow and Glimmer stayed super close to Adora for awhile, constantly reminding her how much they loved her. She guessed nearly losing someone does that to people. Catra hadn't spoken a word as she and Adora walked into Adora's bedroom.

She gently got Catra to sit on the bed, pplacing her hands on her shoulders. ''You wanna stay here for awhile?'' She looked down at Catra ''in the rebellion, i mean'' Catra met her eyes.

''I wanna start over'' She answered ''I wanna be on the right side this time'' She sounded like she'd already been considering this in the back of her mind ''Do you know what happened back there? Why you came back?''

Adora lay down on the bed and pulled Catra closer ''I think so'' She answered as she covered them in a blanket ''I remember it stopping when you said you love me'' Catra suddenly blushed deeply ''oh...you remember that...''

''Hey, I love you too'' She smiled as she placed a small kiss on Catra's forehead. ''i think the whole thing was that i had to feel love too, i think that's what Razz-'' Catra looked confused ''The old lady, was talking about''

''You mean the whole 'accept what you give' thing?'' Catra suggested ''Yeah, i guess'' Adora responded. 

''Hey Adora?'' She asked ''hm?'' Adora was shaken from her thoughts as she looked into Catra's eyes ''I'm sorry, for everything'' Adora smiled at her ''It's okay'' She responded before holding her closer and falling asleep.

Things would be difficult, but at least, right now, everything was perfect between her and Catra

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to angst my way through life again. I wanted to write a deathfic where the characters actually got to speak to eachother before they died.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
